Save the last dance for me
by tigersmt334
Summary: Exactly as the title says. Chack. The first chapter with lyrics, the second is the same chapter just without the lyrics. Song: save the last dance for me by drifters though i like Micheal bublé's way better. Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.
1. with lyrics

_You can dance… _

_every dance with the guy who gives you the eye,_

_Let him hold you tight._

Chase Young leaned against the ballroom's wall as couples danced around each other on his left and right sides. His eyes were glaring at one couple in particular, the one with Jack Spicer laughing and singing with the song while his partner held him close to their chest as the two practically glided on the dance floor. The partner had jet black hair spiked in annoying patterns around his head and his suit was an elegant one as was Jack's but then again, Jack looked rather elegant whenever he was dancing no matter what kind of clothes adorned him or if there were not clothes at all.

_You can smile…_

_Every smile for the man who held your hand,_

'_Neath the can light._

The moon was low in the sky and it seemed to be peeking in onto the celebration or whatever it was and everyone could see it if they looked out the amazingly huge window. Chase's glare hardened as the man brought Jack's hand up to his lips and kissed the milky white hand and they twirled as the song ended and Chase saw the smile playing on Jack's lips and his eyes narrowed as the man brought them to a candlelit table and they began to eat.

_But don't forget whose taking you home,_

_And whose arms you're gonna be,_

_So darlin' save the last dance for me._

Jack smiled at the man before excusing himself to go over and talk to Chase who'd actually appeared when Jack was sure he wouldn't, he moved closer and Chase finally gazed at the boy please for some company but just before he could speak another offering hand reached out for Jack to dance with them.

_Oh I know the music's fine,_

_Like sparkling' wine,_

_Go and have your fun._

Jack looked over apologetically at Chase as though saying that he didn't have an excuse at to why he couldn't dance with this new man, he grinned when Chase waved at him to dance and the two walked off to the dance floor moving to the rhythm of the dong.

_Laugh and sing,_

_But while we're apart,_

_Don't give your heart to anyone._

The two moved not as smoothly as the old couple had been but all the same the captured many gazes as the redhead continued to sing aloud and laugh whenever his partner complained about it. Jack smiled as they danced and moved and just when the song started to end he tried to pull away but the man wouldn't let im go.

_But don't forget whose taking you home,_

_And whose arms you're gonna be,_

_So darlin' save the last dance for me._

Chase moved through the crowd when he recognized that Jack wasn't being allowed away from the man, he grabbed the wrist and squeezed tightly and the man released Jack who to refuge behind Chase and the evil overlord growled at the frightened man who tried to pull away, suddenly the man's actual date came in and smashed a glass of wine on Chase's head who released the man and the two scurried off with Jack helping a now woozy Chase to the buffet table.

_Baby don't you know I love you so?_

_Can't you feel it when we touch?_

When Chase actually stumble forward Jack got up under the bent body and grabbed the overlords hands in his own which the overlord intertwined their fingers and Jack pulled so Chase looked at him, the man gave him a drowsy smile and licked off some wine that had fallen on Jack's cheek, this caused Jack's face to match his hair and eyes, while the man nuzzled into his neck.

_I will never, never let you go._

_I love you, oh so much._

Finally Jack pushed Chase into a chair and attempted to get away from the evil overlord he suspected to be possibly drunk, though he didn't know how he got that way, perhaps the blow to the head hit Chase in a direct spot that made the man stupid? Whatever the cause Chase was still wet so Jack grabbed a waiter who gave him a towel which Jack rubbed into the hair of Chase which led to the evil overlord grabbing him in an attempted cuddle which lead to Jack gasping, which led to Chase whispering, "I love you."

_You can dance,_

_Go and carry on_

_Till the night is gone._

Chase let Jack go when Raimundo offered his hand asking if he could dance with Jack, Chase nodded and pushed Jack towards the boy, and the two glided on the floor and to be honest. Every signal person turned to watch the couple that danced perfectly to the beat, during their dance someone interrupted though, and took Jack to dance with them instead. It was a blonde man with long hair almost as long as Chase's but not quite, the two dance to a slow song and the moon was hidden by several clouds the only light landed on them when they finally came to a stop.

_If he asks if your alone,_

_Can he take you home, _

_You must tell him no._

The two were quite a distance away from Chase who was now away from is drunk/stupid state and he glared at them. When the man seemed to be talking to Jack about something and when Jack started shaking his head "no" like crazy Chase could only grin as the man looked heartbroken.

_Cause don't forget whose taking you home,_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be._

_So darlin' save the last dance for me._

Jack patted the man on the head and was given a small white flower from the man who grinned sadly and pushed Jack away. Jack took the hint and walked over to Chase and when he reached the overlord he handed the flower to him but Chase took it, and twisted using a small amount of magic he did know and turned it into a white rose with fading blood red edges blooming very prettily and he gave it back to Jack who smiled at him.

_Cause don't forget whose taking you home,_

_And in whose arms your gonna be._

_So darlin' save the last dance for me._

Chase took Jack in his arms and led the boy to the dance floor, the rose Chase had tucked behind Jack's ear claiming that it only added to the beauty that was Jack, who giggled and allowed himself to be tugged into the chest of his favorite evil overlord, as the two dazzled the crowd on just how perfectly they could and would dance. The two moved in tune with the music and each other and to be honest no one knew just how smoothly Chase could move across the floor. Chase put his lips to Jack's ear who instantly giggled claiming he was ticklish there.

_Save the last dance for me…_

_The very last dance…_

_for me._

"I'm glad you waited 'till the end of the hours to dance with me." Chase whispered to the boy as he dipped him.

"I didn't do it for you." Jack whispered to back and Chase gave him a confused look, "You're romantic Chase and I know you'll carry me home won't you?"

Chas grinned and nodded nuzzling the boy's face.

"Good, my feet are killing me." Jack explained and Chase twirled the boy.


	2. without

Chase Young leaned against the ballroom's wall as couples danced around each other on his left and right sides. His eyes were glaring at one couple in particular, the one with Jack Spicer laughing and singing with the song while his partner held him close to their chest as the two practically glided on the dance floor. The partner had jet black hair spiked in annoying patterns around his head and his suit was an elegant one as was Jack's but then again, Jack looked rather elegant whenever he was dancing no matter what kind of clothes adorned him or if there were not clothes at all.

The moon was low in the sky and it seemed to be peeking in onto the celebration or whatever it was and everyone could see it if they looked out the amazingly huge window. Chase's glare hardened as the man brought Jack's hand up to his lips and kissed the milky white hand and they twirled as the song ended and Chase saw the smile playing on Jack's lips and his eyes narrowed as the man brought them to a candlelit table and they began to eat.

Jack smiled at the man before excusing himself to go over and talk to Chase who'd actually appeared when Jack was sure he wouldn't, he moved closer and Chase finally gazed at the boy please for some company but just before he could speak another offering hand reached out for Jack to dance with them.

Jack looked over apologetically at Chase as though saying that he didn't have an excuse at to why he couldn't dance with this new man, he grinned when Chase waved at him to dance and the two walked off to the dance floor moving to the rhythm of the dong.

The two moved not as smoothly as the old couple had been but all the same the captured many gazes as the redhead continued to sing aloud and laugh whenever his partner complained about it. Jack smiled as they danced and moved and just when the song started to end he tried to pull away but the man wouldn't let im go.

Chase moved through the crowd when he recognized that Jack wasn't being allowed away from the man, he grabbed the wrist and squeezed tightly and the man released Jack who to refuge behind Chase and the evil overlord growled at the frightened man who tried to pull away, suddenly the man's actual date came in and smashed a glass of wine on Chase's head who released the man and the two scurried off with Jack helping a now woozy Chase to the buffet table.

When Chase actually stumble forward Jack got up under the bent body and grabbed the overlords hands in his own which the overlord intertwined their fingers and Jack pulled so Chase looked at him, the man gave him a drowsy smile and licked off some wine that had fallen on Jack's cheek, this caused Jack's face to match his hair and eyes, while the man nuzzled into his neck.

Finally Jack pushed Chase into a chair and attempted to get away from the evil overlord he suspected to be possibly drunk, though he didn't know how he got that way, perhaps the blow to the head hit Chase in a direct spot that made the man stupid? Whatever the cause Chase was still wet so Jack grabbed a waiter who gave him a towel which Jack rubbed into the hair of Chase which led to the evil overlord grabbing him in an attempted cuddle which lead to Jack gasping, which led to Chase whispering, "I love you."

Chase let Jack go when Raimundo offered his hand asking if he could dance with Jack, Chase nodded and pushed Jack towards the boy, and the two glided on the floor and to be honest. Every signal person turned to watch the couple that danced perfectly to the beat, during their dance someone interrupted though, and took Jack to dance with them instead. It was a blonde man with long hair almost as long as Chase's but not quite, the two dance to a slow song and the moon was hidden by several clouds the only light landed on them when they finally came to a stop.

The two were quite a distance away from Chase who was now away from is drunk/stupid state and he glared at them. When the man seemed to be talking to Jack about something and when Jack started shaking his head "no" like crazy Chase could only grin as the man looked heartbroken.

Jack patted the man on the head and was given a small white flower from the man who grinned sadly and pushed Jack away. Jack took the hint and walked over to Chase and when he reached the overlord he handed the flower to him but Chase took it, and twisted using a small amount of magic he did know and turned it into a white rose with fading blood red edges blooming very prettily and he gave it back to Jack who smiled at him.

Chase took Jack in his arms and led the boy to the dance floor, the rose Chase had tucked behind Jack's ear claiming that it only added to the beauty that was Jack, who giggled and allowed himself to be tugged into the chest of his favorite evil overlord, as the two dazzled the crowd on just how perfectly they could and would dance. The two moved in tune with the music and each other and to be honest no one knew just how smoothly Chase could move across the floor. Chase put his lips to Jack's ear who instantly giggled claiming he was ticklish there.

"I'm glad you waited 'till the end of the hours to dance with me." Chase whispered to the boy as he dipped him.

"I didn't do it for you." Jack whispered to back and Chase gave him a confused look, "You're romantic Chase and I know you'll carry me home won't you?"

Chas grinned and nodded nuzzling the boy's face.

"Good, my feet are killing me." Jack explained and Chase twirled the boy.


End file.
